With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2 there is shown a prior art duplex fitting 20 that is used for quick connection of one or two electrical cables to an electrical box or panel. The prior art duplex fitting 20 includes a leading end 22 and a trailing end 24. The leading end includes an outlet bore 26. A dividing wall 28 divides the trailing end of the duplex fitting into two inlet bores 30. The duplex fitting 20 includes a transition area 32 at the transition of the inlet bores 30 to the outlet bore 26. At the transition area 32, conventional duplex fittings such as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 typically include a constriction 34 extending from the dividing wall 28 in order to assist in stopping advancement of any electrical cables inserted into the trailing end of the fitting. As shown in FIG. 2, the axial center 36 of outlet bore 26 is axially offset from the axial center 38 of each inlet bore 30.
Electrical cables typically include internal conductors and a sheath surrounding the conductors. For connection to a duplex fitting, an end portion of the sheath must be stripped away to enable the conductors to pass through the fitting and into the electrical box or panel. The forward travel of the sheath is stopped at the transition area 32, but the conductors must pass through. The offset of the outlet bore 26 from the inlet bores makes travel of the conductors through the transition area and through the outlet bore 26 difficult as the conductors must make a substantial change in direction in a very short space. Unfortunately, the dividing wall constriction 34 presents an additional disadvantage to the travel of conductors in that it constricts the transition area 32 at the transition of the inlet bores 30 to the outlet bore 26 making it difficult to advance the conductors through the fitting and tending to cause the cables to jam within the duplex fitting.
Accordingly, what is needed is a duplex fitting that enables easy passage of an electrical cable within the inlet bores and also allows easy passage of conductors through the transition area and through the outlet bore while at the same time stopping the forward travel of the electrical cable.